1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle that is converted from a stroller for carrying a passenger and cycle operated by a rider to a combined unit. The vehicle is steerable with handlebars mounted on a pivoting handlebar assembly and combinable with an operator-powered bicycle to form a stroller-cycle. More specifically, the invention relates to a stroller and a bicycle combined physically and operationally, such that the operator of the cycle portion of the stroller-cycle can control the braking and steering operation of the stroller portion while the stroller-cycle is in motion. Additionally, the invention relates to a quick release/assembly control system provided in the steering column of the stroller-cycle assembly and a cable splicing assembly for combining the braking systems of the cycle and stroller portions of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many child stroller designs and operator-powered bicycles and tricycles are well-known in the art. One such stroller design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,896 to Eichhorn.
Eichhorn discloses a three-wheeled collapsible stroller having a front wheel assembly 320 that is selectively lockable into a straight-ahead position. The stroller includes independently removable rear wheels 260 and 270 and brake mechanisms to prevent rotation of the rear wheels 260 and 270. A fabric seat assembly 800, for carrying a child, is supported between a handle tube 20 and front tubes 40 and 45. A seatback 801 of the seat assembly 800 can be oriented in an upright or reclined position. In the fully extended, unfolded configuration, optional spring-loaded latch handles 140 and 150 operate to lock the stroller into the unfolded configuration. When converted into the collapsed configuration, the handle tube 20 rotates downwardly, causing front tubes 40 and 45 to rotate downwardly, thereby bringing the front wheel assembly 320 towards the rear wheels 260 and 270.
A second stroller device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,357 to Wang. Wang discloses a foldable three-wheeled trolley that can accommodate a seat for carrying a baby between a pair of push members 60. The trolley includes a straight main body 10, a slide member 20 slideable thereon, a fork 11 at a front end, and two transverse axle units 50 at a back end. The slide member 20 connects to back ends of a pair of support rods 60 via a U-shaped member 30 pivotably connected at both ends. When reconfiguring the trolley for transport or storage, the slide member 20 slides forward along the main body 10, rotating support rods 60 downward and the transverse axle units 50 forward and retracting rear wheels 54 alongside main body 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,300 to Nelson discloses a stroller having a tricycle configuration capable of carrying at least one child safety seat. The stroller has foldable right and left handlebars 40 and 42 attached at a back end of parallel right and left longitudinal frame members 30 and 32. A front wheel 12 removably attaches between frame members 30 and 32 at their respective front ends. The stroller also includes parallel first and second lateral members 18 and 20 having V-shaped end members 22 at opposing ends thereof to which main wheels 14 and 16 removably attach. The first and second lateral members 18 and 20, along with right and left lateral seat latch attachment rods 48 and 50, provide for mounting at least one child seat thereto.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2001/0035626 A1 to Kettler discloses a tricycle comprising a front frame 6, a rear frame 1, and an intermediate frame 12. The front frame 6 includes a handlebar 8, a front wheel 10, pedals 22 for driving the front wheel 10, and an inner telescopic tube 17 at a back end. The rear frame 1 includes a first seat 5, an outer telescopic tube 16, and a rear axle 2 with rear wheels 3 and 4 mounted at opposing ends thereof. The inner telescopic tube 17 of the front frame 6 is slideable into the outer telescopic tube 16 of the rear frame and can be locked at different positions therein. The intermediate frame 12 includes a second seat 13, lateral foot rests 15, a holding element 14, an outer telescopic tube 16 at a front end, and an inner telescopic tube 17 at a back end. In an alternate configuration, the inner telescopic tube 17 of the front frame 6 is slideable into the telescopic tube 16 of the intermediate frame 12 and lockable at several positions therein, while the outer telescopic tube 16 of the intermediate frame 12 is slideable over the inner telescopic tube 17 of the rear frame 1, and is also lockable at several positions therein. Therefore, Kettler discloses a tricycle that can be lengthened to accommodate a second rider by inserting the intermediate frame 12 between the front and rear frames 6 and 1. Additionally, the tricycle's length can be varied depending on the locking position(s) of the inner telescopic tube(s) 17 within the outer telescopic tube(s) 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,666 to Prea discloses a bicycle convertible into a tricycle and vice versa. In the tricycle configuration, an axle 9, having both a tricycle axle 36 and a bicycle axle 37, mounts to a back end of a single-beam arm 13. In the bicycle configuration, the bicycle axle 37 is detached from the tricycle axle 36 and mounted to the back end of the single-beam arm 13, wherein a wheel 8 mounted at an end of the bicycle axle 37 opposite the single-beam arm 13 longitudinally aligns with a steerable front wheel 3. The bicycle also includes a seat 1, handlebars 2, a frame 4, and pedals 5 and 6.
Next, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0151225 to Lopez discloses a tricycle having a single tube frame with a front portion 40 and a rear portion 44. Adjustable handlebars 37, a front fork 42, and a front wheel 26 attach to a front end of the frame while foldable brackets 48 and a foldable seat 72 mount at a back end thereof. A rotatable pedal crank mounts to a bracket 47 extending from the front fork 42 for driving the front wheel 26 via a continuous chain 32. The foldable brackets 48 pivotably attach to the rear portion 44 at one end and pivotably attach to a bracket 64 at an opposing end. A rear wheel 25 attaches to an outer end of each bracket 64. By releasing pin 62 from a mating plate 61, the brackets 48 fold forward, collapsing the foldable seat 72 while rear wheels 25 remain substantially parallel due to hinged brackets 64. The tricycle alternately includes an intermediate member disposed between the front portion 40 and rear portion 44 lengthening the tricycle and providing a tandem seating arrangement for two passengers.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,933 to Jones discloses a two-wheeled vehicle that is convertible from a two-wheeled scooter to a bicycle and vice versa. The vehicle is essentially a push scooter including a frame 13, rear and front wheels 1 and 2, a footrest 16 disposed between longitudinal extending frame tubes 14 and 15, and adjustable handlebars 5b for steering. Additionally, an arcuate-shaped support 25, including a seat 19, foot pedals 20 and 21, and a pulley 46, can easily be attached and removed from the frame 13, converting the vehicle from a two-wheeled scooter into a bicycle and vice versa. When the arcuate-shaped support 25 is attached to the frame, a belt 47 slips onto the pulley 46 and a second pulley 45 for transferring the motion of the pedals 20 and 21 to the rear wheel 1 to drive the vehicle.
Although the related art described above discloses strollers having the capability to fold in a compact manner for storage or transportation, vehicles extendable by adding additional frame members, and vehicles convertible from a two-wheeled orientation to a three-wheeled orientation, the related art fails to disclose converting a steerable and pushable stroller for carrying a passenger, such as a child, and a separate bicycle into a rideable operator-powered stroller-cycle by combining the vehicles both physically and operationally.